Can I Care Enough
by LaLunegirl
Summary: Just who is Mamoru-baka? Usagi fights with every day at the arcade but what is up with him? Why does the night seem to fit him so well? And where the heck did those fangs come from? [On Hold]
1. Chapter 1

**Can I Care Enough?**

By: LaluneGirl

Chapter One

"I am a vampire." Those four words from his lips had her reeling. She didn't know if she should laugh at the absurdity of the claim or be worried for his sanity. Tsukino Usagi stared at the ebony haired man wondering if she heard wrong. Did....Chiba Mamoru just state bright as day that he was a vampire...a legend, a myth, a bogeyman, bloodsucker...er...ok now her mind was raging with analogies. Back to the situation at hand. Mamoru stood in front of her, hands loosely shoved in his pant pockets, casually leaning against a wall staring at her with hooded eyes yet a small smile played across his mouth.

"Uh....O-K-K-Kay..." Usagi stuttered trying to determine if he was pulling her leg or not. With Mamoru you never knew. "Are you okay baka?" She asked tentatively not wanting to get him riled up.

"Of course." He stated plainly breaking out into a toothy grin this time. Usagi cringed as she tried to back away from the medical student. "Why do you look like you're trying to escape Odango?" he asked curiously staring at her, a slight frown crossed his face. She gulped, as a shudder ran down her spine. "Are you..." He paused as he studied her for a moment and then a slow grin appeared on his face. "Afraid of...Me?" He asked jerking a thumb at himself.

"O-Of course not!" She screeched, and then winced at the high shrill tone her voice took. Mamoru took a step forward, pointy canines sticking out onto his lower lip.

"I'm hungry..."

*****

Now let's pause here for a moment. You're probably wondering where in the world Usagi and Mamoru are...and if Mamoru has lost his mind. Well this is how now come to be...

*****

The night before... 5:45 p.m.

Usagi smiled as she skipped around the corner towards her first destination. Her friends surrounded her talking aimlessly among themselves but she ignored them, thoughts of a hot fudge chocolate sundae dancing in her mind. Surrounding her were Albert Einstein, Pop Idol K-Lo, An angel, and a very...skimpily dressed Jane of the jungle (as in love interest of Tarzan, king of the jungle). Of course Usagi herself was dressed as a girl devil....complete with forked tail and horned headband. It was Halloween and the girls had decided to stop off at the Crown arcade to grab a few drinks before heading to the Halloween bash at Naru's house.

"So kawaiii!" Screamed Minako almost losing her microphone as she stared at the man behind the counter as they crossed the large windows of the arcade. Motoki stood there with a grin on his face as he served someone...complete with parrot on his right shoulder and a long flowing shirt that opened at the throat exposing plenty of skin that was about all they could see as they crossed the doors which opened as usual with a happy 'ping'. His head turned towards the door and his grin grew more so when he saw them.

"Arr...There's a fine bunch of boot-er-I mean ladies!" he said biting his tongue. The arcade was a family establishment after all.

"Hi Motoki-san...you look sooooooooo handsome!" Minako squealed leaning over to give him a hug, hearts in her eyes.

"Thanks Minako-chan very cute costume." He said winking at the Blond. "Very appropriate Ami-chan...nice wig by the way." He said gesturing to the large messy grey wig Ami wore to depict Einstein. "And....Makoto-chan....nice...er....loincloth.." he said blushing slightly. It was more of a small bikini. "Usagi...uh....Did you and Rei mix your costumes up?" He asked staring in confusion at Usagi and Rei. Rei smirked at him and crossed her arms and sat down at the counter stool.

"Not at all Toki-onii-chan" Usagi grinned.

"well...well...well" Came a slow drawling voice from behind Usagi. She froze as anger automatically filled her blood and made it boil. Slowly she turned around and stood dumbfounded as she stared at Mamoru.

Mamoru stood over her with his usually messy black hair slicked back with what looked like enough oil to give him cholesterol problems, a white flowing shirt, like Motoki's open to show off a very...very impressive chest and loose black pants, with a flowing black cape to finish. His eyes glittered silver as he stared at her. He grinned at her and showed off a pair of pointy teeth. How he was able to speak through them was beyond her but he was doing it.

"Have I shocked you to death?" he asked curiously when she just stood there staring wide eyed at him. Well at his chest....

She started at his words and with a blush covering her face she glared at his eyes. "Shut Up Baka! What do you care!" He just smirked and then with a quick once over of her costume he changed routes and took a counter seat next to Minako and struck up a conversation with Motoki, who looked a little ill at ease with Mamoru for some reason. Usagi growled at being so easily brushed off and whirled her head around and went over to a corner booth to sulk herself. A moment later a collective sigh was heard from the counter and her friends moved to sit next to her. Usagi's frown turned into a huge grin as she jumped right into a discussion about the latest Starlight's concert in Yokonawa and how she wished they would stop being a local hit and expand to Tokyo so that she could go see them too.

"Mamoru...what are you doing?" Motoki demanded subconsciously cleaning the counter with the cloth that was usually slung over his shoulder. He made circled with the cloth right in front of Mamoru and his coffee but his eyes didn't leave the Ebony haired man in front of him.

"What do you mean Motoki?" Mamoru asked looking up at his oldest friend.

"You know what I mean. What's with the get-up?"

"It's Halloween Motoki." Mamoru said simply. Motoki's eyes thinned into slits as he glared at his friend.

"You know what I mean!"

"Well...I was bored and thought it would be ironic. Besides there are about a thousand vampires in Tokyo if not more right now. In your arcade there are at least three." He mentioned gesturing with his chin to the boy who was shouting at the game he was playing while banging his small fists on the controls, fake blood splattered on his costume and lips by a pair of fake teeth.

"Yes but-"

"Shut up Toki. I don't want to hear it." Mamoru sighed as his friend started getting riled up again.

"Sorry man. I'm just worried about you." Motoki sighed as well and stopped cleaning the counter. "So...How do I look? Mysterious? Dashing? Sexy? Cool?...arr!!" Motoki asked stepping back and striking a pose. Mamoru stared at his friend a moment before he began chuckling. And unknown to himself he swivelled around his stool until his eyes came to rest on a certain blond in red. Motoki noticed this though but said nothing. "You going to the Halloween party at Osaka Naru's?"

"I don't know yet. I got an invite but..."

"She will be there." Motoki said softly. And then fought to not let the grin appear on his face as Mamoru swivelled around to stare at his friend with murder in his eyes.

"I KNOW THAT!" Mamoru hissed forcefully. "What the hell are you getting at Motoki?"

"Nothing...Nothing." Motoki shrugged grinning this time. "I just thought that you being what you are would have more courage... but alas I'm wrong...sigh" He said "sigh" and watched satisfied as Mamoru growled and ducked his head to stare at the top of his half empty coffee cup. Motoki stared at his friends head for a second before chuckling quietly and turning away to greet the next customer with a friendly "arr!"

Mamoru sighed as he heard Motoki leave and stared at the swirls in his coffee that his breath had made. Turning slightly he peeked over his shoulder at her again before turning away again and slumping down even further, contemplating what he should do...what he could do.

Usagi got chills up her spine as she spoke excitedly to her friends not knowing that they were being caused by the baka brains. Ignoring them she sighed. Eight months of freedom from University was bliss. She was into her second year of archaeology and had taken extra classes during her summer break giving her four extra months of freedom from school. The rest of her friends were still in school all year round but she had to fast track so that she could get a job to help her mother out with the finances in home. Her father passed away last year and their mother had been struggling since to make ends-meat to get them by. The job she found wasn't hard and the pay was good, best of all she got evenings and weekends off so she could relax.

"So...when are we going to head over to Naru-chan's place?" Usagi asked as she let her eyes wander the arcade towards Motoki, who was currently waving a plastic sword around at some poor unsuspecting kid, who was cowering in fear.

"Well I'm just waiting for Motoki to finish work." Minako said. "If you guys want I can meet you there..." She said, little hearts sprouting out of her eyes.

"You just suggested that so that you could have your boyfriend to yourself and go all lovey-dovey with him" Scowled Usagi.

"yyyeaaaahhhhh" Sighed Minako unashamed as she stared at Motoki's grinning face.

Usagi rolled her eyes knowing it would do no good to even try to get through to Minako at this point.

"Why don't' we go and Minako and Motoki can meet us there. He did say he was going when I spoke to him earlier" Makoto said "And besides I told Ken that I would meet him at the party around 6:30 and it's already 6:15."

"I agree. We will go and rendezvous with you there Minako." Ami said adjusting her glasses and wig. With that decided upon four girls minus Minako got up and headed out with a cheery wave towards Motoki. Mamoru swivelled around to watch her...er...them leave.

"I think I will go..." Mamoru said softly to himself as he watched the blond disappear from sight.

Usagi grinned as she danced with the masked Zoro to the hopping beat of Dance Floor Anthem (Good Charlotte). He looked cute but all she could see was the light blond hair on his head and beautiful aqua eyes as they gleamed. All around her different characters danced to the music sometimes bumping into each other but with a laugh would start up again without stopping, even if it was with a new partner. They had arrived a few hours ago, being the first few guests and helped Naru finish decorating. Now the party was in full swing with people on the cleared living room dance floor, with people in the kitchen and trickling out onto the balcony or lawn talking and socializing.

People were milling around and the alcohol was flowing like an endless fountain. ~It's a good thing Naru-chan lives so far from anyone~ Usagi thought as she changed dance partners for a funny looking superman with more spunk than dancing skills. She giggled as he started dancing towards the ground jerking his pelvis towards her awkwardly, it was probably supposed to be a sexy turn-on but the red underwear over tights was just hilarious, and Usagi burst out laughing so hard that she had to bow out on him as she ran to the kitchen still clutching her stomach. She had briefly spied Ami's wig and Minako's short skirt as she raced by still giggling when she reached the kitchen and clutched onto the sink.

"Hey Usagi-chan" Usagi's eyes were still twinkling with merit but she had calmed down as she turned around to stare at a zombie.

"Yeah Umino?" She asked grinning widely. She could almost see the sweat drop as he sighed,

"How could you tell?" He asked adjusting his trademark coke bottle glasses. Usagi gave a little giggle and shrug and said "just a hunch."

"Anyway. I'm going to do what you advised me to do." He said coming to lean against the counter next to her. Usagi gave him a questioning look. He turned to her and grinned. "Ask Naru-san out." Usagi's grin grew wide as she turned to face him.

"Finally! I'm sure she's going to love you!" Usagi gushed as she jumped up and down and hugged him.

"Ahem." They both turned to stare at the woman dressed in the nurse costume at the kitchen entrance. "Am I interrupting something?" She asked with a raised eyebrow. Usagi grinned as Umino blushed and stumbled over his words.

"Not at all Naru. I was actually just leaving. I think Umino needs to talk to you." She said as she skipped out of the room leaving Umino to stare after her with fear.

"Nicely done Odango." A droll voice said behind her. Usagi's eyes started flashing as she turned around to stare at Mamoru...NOT his chest!!!!

"Shut it baka." She grumbled as she took the plastic cup he handed to her filled with beer.

"You're a great matchmaker." He stated peeking into the kitchen. Usagi grinned at the rare compliment by him.

"Wow....are you planning on using my services?" She asked grinning at him as she took a sip of her drink, she made a disgusted face. She never got used to the taste of beer and today was no different. Sighing she put the cup down on the coffee table behind her.

"You still haven't acquired the taste eh?" He said grinning as he noticed her put down the glass. "Want me to grab you a coke?"

"No....That's ok. Wait....what the hell do you think you're up to Mamo-baka?" She demanded moving away from him.

"Nothing. I'm just bored. Motoki and Minako disappeared a few minutes ago and I don't really want to mingle with any of these people"

"So I'm your logical conversation partner?" She asked arching an eyebrow and started walking with Mamoru next to her through the house to the backyard.

"Well if I decide to strike up a conversation with any of these girls they'll think I'm hitting on them and things will go downhill." He stated looking down at her blond head. It still surprised him that after five years she was still as short as ever just reaching his underarm.

"Well there ARE guys at this party too you know." She stated gesturing to the dance floor as they passed it.

"Yeah but who wants' to talk to guys at a party?" he said shaking his head.

"Then why the heck did you come baka? You're not much of a socialiser and that's what you do at a party" Usagi asked rolling her eyes.

"Motoki dragged me." Mamoru muttered a curse under his breath as an image of Motoki came to mind. And mentally crossed his fingers. Motoki didn't really 'drag' him here as Mamoru planted the idea in his friends mind.

They paused by a quiet part of the pool when something crossed Usagi's mind.

"how in the world was I able to hear you over that loud music?" Usagi demanded trying to find a logical answer.

"I donnow. I think were' so in tune with each other after five years we can talk with just being able to hear snippets of each other's conversation or something." Mamoru said shrugging. Usagi said nothing. That didn't make any sense but obviously Mamoru was confused since he had started squirming slightly.

"Anyways. It's a beautiful night eh?" she said changing the subject staring at the full moon hanging low above Naru's roof, with stars twinkling all around it.

"Yeah." Mamoru muttered not paying attention to her anymore as he took another swig of his drink.

"So..." Usagi said not knowing what to say now that it seemed they were getting along. Usually around this point Mamoru would have said something insulting to her and she would have snapped back at him and stormed out but he was acting almost nice...Usagi paused and stared up at Mamoru's face. He looked tired. "Are you ok Mamo-baka?" She asked softly not liking how he was looking. He started and looked up at her. "You should probably take those teeth out. No matter how well made they are they look painful." She stated. Mamoru stared at her not comprehending what she was saying but a moment later his eyes widened and he whipped around with his hand covering his mouth. Moments later when he turned around his teeth were back to normal.

"Sorry. I forgot they were in. They're more comfortable than you'd think. And yeah I'm fine. Why do you ask?" He said not meeting her eyes.

"You look kind of pale." She said softly. "That and you haven't insulted me for a good five ten minutes. That's not normal for you baka." She added lightly. Mamoru gave a startled laugh, but it somehow sounded forced.

"Yeah well..." He said shrugging.

"Seriously Mamo-baka. Do you want to go lay down or something?" She asked.

Mamoru sighed as he swayed slightly.

"Perhaps I should." He said softly.

"Uh...." Usagi swore as he swayed even more and made a grab for him. "Damn baka. Why didn't you tell me earlier you weren't feeling good? God common let's get you to a room."

Somehow Usagi was able to drag Mamoru towards the side entrance to Naru's house and dragged him upstairs to the spare guest bedroom which she had been planning on using tonight, and had used before. With both arms tightening around his waist she awkwardly swung the door opened, pulled him in and without a backwards glance shut the door, effectively muffling the music...as impossible as it sounded. Grunting under the pressure as Mamoru went completely slack in her grip she dragged him towards the bed and all but let him drop on the welcoming bed. Manoeuvring around him she got his legs onto the bed and, after pulling his shoes off she pulled the comforter around him. Gasping at the effort she slumped down on the other side of the bed next to him for a moment.

Catching her breath she turned to the ebony haired man and brushed his bangs away. His face was currently creased in slight pain and his eyes were tightly shut but seemed to be moving under his eyelids. Sighing she rested her hand on his forehead. He felt normal. He did look tired earlier at the arcade but her anger towards him had not allowed her to register that. He must just have been tired. Oh well. She sighed. She might as well get comfortable. He was in no condition to go home, and Motoki had indeed left. Besides, this was HER room!

She made herself comfortable next to Mamoru, not bothering with the comforter as she closed her eyes trying to block out the music. To no avail. Sighing she got up and went over to the closet where she always kept spare clothes and shuffled through the hangers before a pair of baby blue cotton pj's came into her hand. With another worried glance at the sleeping man she slipped into the jointed bathroom to change. Coming out she made sure her hair was combed and flowing loosely around her shoulders. Going back to the closet she pulled out a light blanket and went back to the other side of the bed and laid down again, pulling the blanket around her.

Turning on her side she rested her eyes on the still man. He really was a handsome baka. She sighed as she lay there staring at him, not knowing when sleep claimed her and she fell asleep right next to her worst enemy, music pulsing downstairs all ignored by the sleeping pair.

TBC...


	2. Chapter Two: Waking Up

Can I Care Enough?

By: LaLuneGirl

Chapter Two: Waking Up

Mamoru moaned slightly as he shifted, his mind slowly floating out of his sleepy state. He tried to move his hands but they caught on something, a brief flash of surprise entered his mind as he tugged and a moan was heard from beside him and something shot out to lightly brush his hand…"ow" he muttered quietly as it got him in the eye but not enough to do damage. Slowly his eyes adjusted to the room and he knew instantaneously that this was not the room he usually woke up in…for one thing it had color…for another the window had light streaming into it…his blinds were NEVER open.

Looking around, still slightly groggily he slowly sat up, his eyes landed on the lump on the bed next to him and he groaned. He had picked up some girl….Instantly thoughts of a certain blond floated through his mind making him feel slightly nauseous at the thought of sleeping with some other woman when the first plagued his mind like cancer. His eyes stayed on the body next to him, her hair was what was tangled in his hand and she had a blanket flung over her head, one hand wasn't visible (presumably under the comforter) and the other was resting….in his lap where it had slipped when he sat up.

Remarkably the person mumbled something and started moving closer to him. He instantly jerked away from the woman, thoughts of Usagi clouding his mind, and guilt plagued him, even though he knew he meant nothing to Usagi and she was just a dream to him….He still felt like she was his and he hers….What he didn't take into consideration was that while he jerked back his hands didn't untangle from her hair as he had hoped. Instead he jerked back so hard that he pulled himself off the bed and landed with a thud on the ground his arms flailing and the arm still attached to the hair jerked along with him, and with that hair came a scream as a body was pulled towards him. As the warm body hit him, he had the breath knocked out of him as he limped into a laying position on the ground as the woman above squirmed as she moaned in pain.

"Ke…Baka ne!" She cried out in a muffled tone….or at least that's what he thought she said. To his horror his other hand had risen on its own accord and now to steady her lay on her upper thigh…her naked upper thigh….the rest of her, thankfully, was still covered with a blanket. Thoughts of betrayal and guilt hit him so hard that he moaned as he quickly removed his hand…

"What have I done?" He moaned as another wave of pain hit him as the woman pulled back taking his lax arm with her and his arm socket felt a sharp tug. "Ow! Hey stop that!" He yelled as he tried to push the woman off. "Man this woman must have a scalp of steel" He muttered in shock as her head came flying back…he forgot to untangle his hand again…baka!

"MAMO-BAKA STOP!" Squealed the woman crying out in pain again. He froze. He knew that voice. It couldn't be! He watched in frozen horror as the woman started grumbling some uncomplimentary things to him as she started to work her way out from under the comforters that still surrounded her.

His eyes widened in shock and dread as the blond girl from his drea…er…nightmares popped up glaring at him with her blue eyes. HE HAD SLEPT WITH USAGI! His mind started screaming in horror at the thought. He had always thought his first time with her would be something special…not something he couldn't remember. What else had he done to her! He hadn't realized that as he gaped at her his mouth had fallen open and his eyes were wide with shock, fear, and horror. Usagi's eyes narrowed as she stared at him.

"What's wrong with you Baka?" She demanded as she grabbed his hand and started pulling her hair free. "I let you have my nice warm bed and how do you thank me? You thrown me on the ground and pull my hair! You're no better than a caveman!" She growled out as she finally freed her hair and ran two hands over her sore scalp, shoving herself off him and throwing the comforter back on the bed she straightened up, letting her bunched up pyjama pant legs slide down her leg, covering it once again. Still glaring at Mamoru she shoved his chest so he fell back on the ground still gaping at the blond. Rolling her eyes she moved away from him went into the closet and found the extra clothes she had stashed there and without a second glance at the ebony haired man stormed to the washroom.

Once inside the safety of the washroom her eyes closed and she allowed her body to start trembling. She had woken up straddling her worst enemy!...her HOT worst enemy but her enemy none the less. Her legs felt like jelly as she thought again of her legs on either side of him and his warm hand on her thigh…at the time her sleep confused mind had thought it was just all a wonderful dream but now she knew better. There was no denying it to herself. She was attracted to the ebony haired man in the other room. And if she was going to stay on the path of not lying to herself she would admit she had always felt a flare of attraction to him…even on the first day when her crumpled up test had bounced ever so elegantly on his beautiful locks, his voice even then had sent shivers down her spine…but at the time she had been a mere 14, and not privy to the delights of man and woman….not that she was now but at least she knew more about attraction.

"I AM NOT ATTRACTED TO THE BAKA!" She hissed to herself once she realized where her thoughts were straying to…She couldn't risk herself with him…ever!

Mamoru groaned as he lay where Usagi had shoved him. She had been fully clothed! Was the only thought that kept running through his mind…he hadn't done anything. But then another thought made his head shoot up as he frantically eyed the bed hoping and praying for some sign that his thought s were wrong "Nothing would prevent her from re-dressing herself!" His thoughts shouted at him. In some corner of his mind he was hoping to see drops of blood on the covers…but to his sorrow…no RELIEF the sheets were clean…But then his treacherous mind came up with another thought. "She's not sitting in the sidelines waiting for you! She could have been with any number of men!" His eyes narrowed as he strained to see anything on the clean bedding…cautiously he moved closer to it and started sniffing for that ever familiar scent….And that's how Usagi found him..

Usagi stared wide eyed as Mamoru on all four on the bed (With his drool worthy behind in the air) his nose stuck in the sheets as he moved around every few seconds and the familiar sound of sniffing could be heard from the bed…Why….."Why….Why are you…er…sniffing the sheets?" She asked tentatively. Maybe he was still sick…Her mind started racing. She wondered if he was a danger to her and if anyone was around that wasn't totally drunk or hangover who would come help her if she screamed….She debated running back into the washroom and slamming the door but her conscious started screaming that if he was sick then she had started taking care of him, she should finish….and besides…in a weird way he was a friend…and she never abandoned her friends.

Mamoru's head shot up as he stared in shock at the blond at a loss for words his face had a very slight blush that Usagi couldn't see because she wasn't close enough…but she could see his eyes and they stood there locked eye to eye neither moving…

TBC….


End file.
